


Entanglements

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cosmic awareness, Dream Sex, F/M, Lola - Freeform, Love, Romance, Smut attempts, Tropes, alien - Freeform, truth telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye's GH-325 connection has some unintended side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglements

Skye walked into his office, it was late and she noticed that he was working with just the desk light on. Which meant, he was trying to wind down, but probably unsuccessfully and had wandered off to get yet another cup of coffee.

She rounded his desk and peeked at the contents on its display and saw her file pulled up.

"You're up late."

Jumping a little at the sound of him, how he'd been able to get so closely so quietly, she straightened herself and smiled back at him.

"Doing a little late night reading?" she asked.

"And _you_ are spying on me," he said.

He put down the steaming mug on the desktop (a little thoughtlessly, she reflected) and came around behind the desk with her.

"Why read the file when I have the real thing right in front of me?"

"Sir?" she said, tilting her head, trying not to laugh.

He'd said it all husky and he was definitely, totally, invading her space.

Not that she minded, it was just...

His shirt was all wrinkled and his tie was half undone and the shirtsleeves were pushed up his arms.

She didn't mind at all.

Since this _was_ her dream and everything.

Grabbing his tie, she slowly pulled the knot loose, watching his throat bob and his breathing turn ragged.

"This goes against protocols, you know that," he started in after swallowing hard.

"Where we're going, we don't need protocols," she said, pushing him back against the desk, slipping the tie out and onto the floor.

" _On my desk_?" he asked.

She thought he sounded just a little too excited by that.

"No," she said, stopping and standing back. "I have another idea."

Taking his hand she lead him out to the hangar and Lola sitting alone in her spot.

"Oooh, don't know about that," he said, making a decidedly un-hot-and-bothered-face.

She let go of his hand, crossing her arms.

"What is going on here?" she said. "I'm filing a complaint."

"I liked the desk better, let's go back to the office," he said, reaching for her.

"I've always wanted to do it in Lola, what kind of shit dream is this anyway?"

"Hey, thanks!" he answered, perturbed. "Wait, _your_ dream? Oh, no, I don't think so."

"This is supposed to be my sex dream, not a negotiation."

"Well, I can promise you, we're not doing it in Lola."

"I'm not doing it on your desk, so you can just sit back and not have to do any of the work. Yeah, I saw that look on your face."

Coulson bit his lip, smirked.

Skye just shook her head and walked over to Lola, opened the door and sat inside.

"I just liked the idea of you on top," he said, opening her door. "Watching."

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled when he bent down and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

"Creative compromising," he said, walking towards the SUV.

He opened the back door and let her down on her feet again.

She stared back at him, didn't say anything.

"This is the part where you tell me to slide on in," he said. "And then I do. And then I do what I was really thinking about doing the whole time we talked."

"Only if you're wearing your suit," she said. "With the jacket and everything."

"Okay, give me a minute."

Climbing into the back of the SUV she hears his shoes hit the ground and closes the door behind her, giggling.

This is, without a doubt, one of the weirdest dreams she's ever had.

And she's wearing a dress, which is perfect, because in her dream she doesn't want to have to fuss with jeans.

The excitement begins to build as she hears his footsteps again and a pause as the door of the SUV swings open.

"Are you still needing your you time?" he asks, smiling, cocky.

"There's always room for A.C.," she answers, biting her lip. "Slide on in."

He gets into the seat, closes the door and adjusts his newly tied tie.

"I like that suit," she says. "I'm going to enjoy watching you take it all off."

"Oh, is that the idea?" he says.

"Yes."

Starting in on the tie, he loosens it with ease and then flings into somewhere in the front. Then he slides the jacket off his arms and neatly folds it over the front seat, watching her from the corner of his eye.

That was killing the mood, he just didn't want the wrinkles. Oh wait, it was a dream.

He yanks open his dress shirt and sends buttons flying in a few different directions.

Skye just starts laughing at him.

"Really, sir?"

"This is stupid," he says, crawling over the seat towards her. "Skye, I'm in love with you, and I want to watch you, and I want to taste you, and I want to hear you say my name over and over again."

Her eyes are huge looking back at him, processing something. This was such a wierd dream.

"I love you, too," she says, putting her hands on his face, both of her thumbs together pressed against his lower lip. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to say that to you?"

"You already did," he said. "You saved my life. I knew. How could I not?"

Then she leans in and kisses him, tenderly, not the frantic wild version she'd been practicing in her head all along. They were going to get to that later.

His lips are soft and warm, he's not in any rush, just tasting her, like he'd said he wanted.

Then she feels his hand sliding around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, and his mouth opens under hers just as he pulls her down so she can feel just what she's doing to him.

" _Skye._ " It's a half-moan or a whisper, but it comes out hungry and wanting.

His hand slides up her bare thigh, beneath her dress, lingering, grabby.

" _Phil_ ," she says, feeling his shoulder under her teeth.

Kissing up his neck, she starts to push the dress shirt off of him down his arms and sees the scar there.

Her hand brushes over it as her tongue slides between his lips and he groans, arching his waist towards her.

"I love your scar," she says, biting his lip and then tasting it, looking at his flushed mouth. "I always wish you'd show it to me. The way you saw my scars."

The expression flickering across his face is just too serious for this moment. She smoothes out the knot in his brow with her thumb, begins gently rocking herself over him, wanting more contact, more intimacy.

Whatever he was thinking about, it's shaken loose by the new sensation and his mouth is on hers and his hand has snaked up behind her head as she just tries to remember to breathe.

He grabs onto her hip and flips them in one motion so that he's between her legs and angled against her in the seat. He pulls her knees up high and presses himself into her, feeling her moan as much as hearing it.

"I want this," he says, looking into her eyes. "I want this, _I want_..."

Mouth crushing his, she goes for the belt on his pants and yanks it loose, pushing them down past his hips as he tries to step out of them as best he can.

Then he grabs the dress and undoes a few buttons before pulling it up and over her head. She's not wearing anything underneath, and she watches his expression at the realization, as his eyes follow down her body and he looks up at her, as though asking permission, and then slowly pushes her knees apart.

If that's not enough to nearly undo her, having his mouth hungry and pressing into her is. Her hand twists into his hair and she slams her eyes shut, opening them briefly to see him watching her from between her legs.

The look in his eyes makes her want to go over the edge. How is that even possible?

She so close and then he stops and slides his boxers down and his hand is there and he's pushing into her, slowly, a look of concentration on his face between his own need and watching her get something she's wanting.

"I want to give you everything," he says. And then he's inside her, completely, moving slowly, watching her, planting kisses lightly all over her face.

She's enraptured, and remembers his earlier request. She slides to the end of the seat, making him sit back on his knees.

"Phil," she says, commanding. "Sit."

He does as she asks, losing his shoes and socks along with the rest of his inhibitions.

When she slides back down the length of him, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, she can feel him press up into her his hands running over her breasts and her hips, and she was wrong, he has no intention of laying back and doing nothing.

He moves as far forward as he can on the seat and brings her legs to wrap around behind him. They're staring at one another and he's moving inside her very slowly, very deliberately, his hand pressed against her stomach.

She's so glad for dreaming, because she's never had sex like this before and she's not sure what's going on, but she, literally, sees traces of stars behind her eyes. Like an entire galaxy almost and it's exploding and he's moving faster, his breaths rushed.

"Omigod, can you feel that?" he pants, wonderfully confused and in awe and she's grasping his shoulders as they both shudder together and his mouth is on hers, seeking even more in those last few moments.

"I," he says, when they're lying back on the seats in a naked mess. "Saw the universe."

He turns towards her with that look in his eyes.

"I saw it, too," she says, leaning over to kiss him.

****

"The GH-325 apparently triggered some kind of infection that acted almost like...an entanglement," Simmons said excitedly. "Perhaps its alien nature exposed to the pathogens in our..."

Simmons stopped talking at the look on Coulson's face.

"Glad we got that cleared up," he said.

Trip and Koenig looked over at him and Skye.

"Oh, bother," said Simmons.

"You're aliens?" Trip asked.

"Not technically," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, we don't really know what Skye is," offered Simmons.

Trip raised his eyebrows further.

"The regenerative drug from TAHITI was derived from alien DNA," Coulson said plainly.

"What?!" Koenig asked, narrowing his eyes. "We need to quarantine you both."

"Apparently, they were connected the whole time. I imagine it would induce a dream-like state, we really must make more of an effort to study the drug, sir, I mean, it almost sounds like telepathy! Quantum theory has been exploring..."

"It felt a lot like telepathy," Skye said bluntly.

"You could feel everything, huh?" Trip asked.

"Every little thing," Skye said.

"As it happens to one particle, so it does to the other, indistinguishable. So exciting!" continued Simmons.

"Wow, that's connected," said Trip. "Do you guys remember all of it? 'Cause when we first found you, you were comatose."

"The details are fuzzy," Skye said, looking over at Coulson.

"What I want to know is how you both were able to raise your body temperatures in order to break the fever?" asks Simmons delightedly.

Trip just exchanged a glance with Koenig.

"Well," Coulson started.

Skye had turned her flushed face away from them.

"Right," Coulson said, having a conversation with himself.

"We worked together as a team," Skye began, nodding.

"Teamwork," Coulson agreed.

"Go team," Skye said, raising her hand and punching Coulson in the shoulder.

He gave her the most unbelievable look.

****

"That was..."

"Awesome?" she asked apprehensively, looking back at him in the hallway.

Everyone had wandered away to their respective duties now that the alien telepathy show was over.

Coulson was standing with his hands in the pockets of his suit.

"I was going to say 'crazy'," he said. "But, 'awesome' will do."

"So, maybe some things might need to be said," she started.

"I do love you, Skye."

Her eyes were big and shining, she was pressing her lips together trying to control what she was feeling.

"We shouldn't have waited so long," she said.

"No, we shouldn't have," he said, putting his hand under her chin, he stepped forward and kissed her, gently.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, he said," putting his hand on the middle of her back and guiding her as they walked down the hall together. "I have something in my room I'd like to show you. It's really cool."

"Smooth, Coulson."

"No, it's not smooth, exactly. But, keep guessing."

"Cosmic?"

"Yes," he said pointing to her.

"How did you know?"


End file.
